The Not So Perfect Interruption
by That-Girls-Silhouette
Summary: Everything I said, Everything I did, was to keep the blame..the fault, from turning onto her. I had to protect her, help her. Love her. Halex - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Femslash later - Rated M for later -
1. Chapter 1

**The Not So Perfect Interruption.**

**Everything I said, Everything I did, was to keep the blame..the fault, from turning onto her. I had to protect her, help her. Love her.**

**Disclaima: Everyone knows I don't own this. Only the plot. Nothing else.**

**A/N: I play Harper in first person, so it would seem as if I was her.**

* * *

A wave of dizziness, and nausea overcame the young woman, and she had made it to the bathroom just in time. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and dropped onto the toilet seat. Her pale hand reached over, and flushed the toilet. She closed the lid, and pretty much collapsed backwards. Tears streamed freely, and carelessly down her face. Not a sound was made. Not a sound.

"Are you ok in there?" A voice echoed from behind the bathroom door, along with two loud knocks that she played over and over in her head.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine..." The young woman said. The voice groaned, but she could hear it walk away.

Rubbing her eyes furiously, she stood up, grabbing onto the wall. She looked at herself in the mirror. Messy, dark hair. Blood-shot, brown eyes. Pale..pale skin. She leaned against the sink. Why her? Why did this happen to her of all people. She was always careful. Always. She looked at the shower, already feeling light headed. She couldn't stand that long, she knew that already.

If you haven't already guessed, this lady, is Alex Russo. And yes, she is pregnant. It wasn't her fault, really. Sure, it was her fault for having sex. But she had gotten drunk by accident, Alex didn't remember anything from that night. All she knew, is that she woke up naked, and alone. Also, that the little pink smilie face on the pregnancy test, was pure evil. It should of been frowning. Alex knew she was.

She stumbled over to the door, her hand on her stomach. It was a light, barely, just barely obvious. She had worn loose shirts, and pants for a while now. No one else new. Except for /her/...Harper. The giddy, wonderful best friend anyone could ask for. This is the first day she didn't spend the night at Alex's house. Her parent's had explained that it was getting to much. Sighing, and rubbing her eyes once more, she reached for the handle, and walked out of the bathroom, and straight to her room. She was ever so thankful it was Saturday. Alex looked over at her pink cell phone. Eager to hear the ring, and eager to see Harper's name on the caller ID. Yet, she stared and stared for what seemed like hours. But only a few minutes. She laid down on her bed, grabbing the use full pink device. She held the 'one' button for a couple seconds, and then the speed-dial entered Harper's number, and Alex smiled lightly. For the first time in a while.

"Alex?" I questioned, curiously. I saw her name on the caller ID, but I needed to ask anyway.

"Yes..can you come over...?" Alex replied. She sounded scared and alone. I had to fix that. It was my job. I needed to protect her, and help her. And even if no one else did, when or if she told them, I would love her. Through everything, I would love her.

"Sure, I will be there soon...just stay put, okay?" I asked, and sure enough, there was a simple yes. I hung up, and put my phone in my purse. I combed my hair quickly, and grabbed the green purse, making my way to Alex's house. I knocked on the door, once I arrived. Max opened the door, and without greeting me, he moved out of the way, letting me in. I smiled slightly, and ran upstairs, and into Alex's room without knocking. The brunette looked startled, then it went away quickly once she realized who it was. She had a reason to be jumpy, her shirt was lifted just enough to show the adorable, but horrible interruption of Alex's life. I closed the door behind me, and sat next to her. I knew she had been crying. No question about it.

"What am I going to do?" She said, getting right to the chase. Her voice was quiet, and cracking. It was high pitched. She was choking away tears.

"You will have to tell them...eventually you know." I said, hating being the barer of bad news. "Whenever you are ready. And even if everything goes wrong, I will be here for you. Always." I told her, moving my hand to hers. She intertwined her fingers with mine, and nodded.

"Thank you Harper. I don't know if I can hide this much longer. Look at me." She said, and I reached over to remove a tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

"They will understand. It wasn't your fault someone dumped a ton beer into the punch. No one could of known." I explained. Alex didn't even know what she had done when she woke up. But she knew it wasn't going to go away. Not soon.

"Harper, my parents yell at me when I get home late, when I get a C on a test, when I spill my drink! How do you think they will react to...to this!" She said, not yelling, but inside she was screaming. "I can't do it anymore.." She said, more and more tears threatening to come.

"They will understand. And if they don't, I will. You will live with me, weather your parents like it or not." I said. I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise or not. I was an only child, and we did have 2 guest rooms. My parents were split up, and my mom surely wouldn't care. I hope. But that would be our last resort.

"You are the best person in the world." Alex said, leaning up to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we sat like that. For what seemed like hours...

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope it's good, I was in the mood for some hurt/comfort/dark stuff. This is my first WoWP story, so even flames are excepted. I know this is a bit OC, but I made them that way. Alex and Harper wouldn't act that way in this type of situation...I hope!**

**Maxie Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yo.**

**Here is chappy 2! Hope you like.**

**Oh, and review..I love reviews they make me happy, and make me want to write more.**

**So do it, you know you want toooo!**

* * *

Sighing quietly, I blinked my eyes open, finding myself lying next to a sleeping Alex. We must of fallen asleep. I smiled lightly, and gently stroked her hair. Alex looked beautiful, always. Even as she looked so broken, and upset. She was beautiful.

"Hey sleepy-head..." I whispered quietly once Alex stirred awake. Her lovely, chocolate brown eyes opened, and stared at me sadly.

"Harper..." She said, barely audible. "What time is it?" She asked.

"About...4:00 in the morning..." I said, looking at the clock in surprise. Good thing I told my mom I would probably end up staying there for the night. She would of gone crazy.

"Oh..." Alex said, then sat up suddenly, getting up, and running out of her room. And I, oh I knew where she was going. I stood up, and ran after her, waiting at the door she had closed. I was glad no one woke up because of it. I wasn't sure of anyone knew I stayed here.

"Alex...honey, are you okay?" I asked softly, through the door. She unlocked it, and I walked in. She was brushing her teeth, and I didn't blame her. "You will have to tell them...they will find out soon."

"Please Harper, no." She said, after she was done. "You are suppose to support me, not lead me to my death bed!" She exclaimed. _Mood swing, mood swing._

"Shhh, Alex...but you know you can't hide it forever." I said, moving closer to her.

"I know...I know." She said, through tears, and she came at me, wrapping her arms around me, and cried into my neck.

"Shhh, Alex, it's okay, I'm here...Everything will be okay..." I whispered soothingly to her. I wasn't sure if everything would be alright though. Everything was going wrong, but I had to help her. I had to love her when no one else would.

"Thank you Harper." She finally said, rubbing her eyes. I helped her to her room, and we laid on her bed. I wrapped my arms around her, as she did the same. We just stared in each others eyes. My dark green eyes, in her big brown ones.

* * *

We must of fallen asleep again, because the next thing I knew, I was being awaken by Justin knocking on the door.

"Alexxx! C'mon, wake up!!" He yelled from outside her door. Good thing it was locked. Alex jerked awake, and looked at me.

"What are we going to do? They don't know your here!" She whispered.

"Uhmm, I can, Oh, there!" I said, pointing at her closet. I got up, and ran over there, sliding open the door, and stepping inside. Once I was hidden, Alex responded to her brother.

"Fine, fine, I'm up Justin!" She yelled in her I-Hate-You-Justin-Voice.

"Mom made breakfast, and we are going down to the lair soon!" He yelled back. "Can you open the door? Really." He added.

"Tell her I'm not hungry, and...I will be down soon. And never!" Alex finished. Morning wasn't he favorite time to eat. She got up, and open the closet, and smiled at me. She grabbed baby-doll shirt. It hid her tiny baby bump well, and she pulled on some jeans. I was watching her change, and I wasn't sure why. Alex was my best friend, not..not anything else. At least I didn't think so.

"What am I going to do?" I asked in a whisper, she couldn't just, come downstairs. Alex could get in trouble. She seemed to do that a lot.

"I will...distract them. Then you can run outside, and just...act like your coming here." She explained.

"Okay..." I said, then moved out of the closet, and Alex went downstairs.

"Hey Alex, want some pancakes?" Alex's mother, Teresa asked.

"Sure...mom." Alex said, already coming up with a plan. "Oh my gosh! Look how nice it is outside! Lets go out on the balcony and eat!" She said.

Jerry, Alex's father looked up curiously. "Well, we haven't done it in a while. We should, let's go!" Jerry said, picking up his plate, and moving outside.

"Can I through things down at people?!" Max asked, and Jerry gave him a look.

"Uh, no." He said simply, as he put his plate down on the table outside, and sat down.

"But daddd, Aqua man is onnn!" Justin complained. Alex rolled her eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Come on, it will be on again." Teresa said, grabbing her plate, and moving outside with everyone else. Justin followed slowly behind.

"Oooh, I forgot, I will be right back." And before anyone asked question's, Alex moved inside, closing the door, and pulling the blinds back in place.

I looked down, and ran down the stairs, and out the door. "Call me, and I will come back, alright?"

Alex nodded, "Kay!" She smiled slightly, then looked at the food on the table after closing the door. She was not the least hungry. But she would have to eat, to cover this all up. She got a plate, and went outside to sit down.

"So, what did you forget, Alex?" Jerry asked his daughter curiously.

"Uhhhh...I forgot!" She said, taking a bit of food. She almost gagged, but choked it down. She could already feel nausea building up inside her.

"Alright..." Jerry said, unsure.

Once Alex finished over half of her meal, she felt horrible. After excusing herself from the table, she ran upstairs, and to the bathroom. Mornings weren't the best time to eat. Ever. After rinsing out her mouth, she called me. I picked up the phone as fast as I could, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harper...Can you come over?" I heard her say on through the phone. I smiled.

"Sure, I will be there soon." I said, and made my way to Alex's house.

* * *

I knocked on the door, and Alex answered almost immediately. "Hey Harper!" She grinned, then pulled me up to her room.

"I'm not sure how long I can take this." She said, tears in her eyes. It seemed like she had been holding them forever.

"It will be alright. When your ready, you can tell them." I explained.

"T-That's just it, Harper. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be a mother, or ready to tell my parents." She said, wiping away her own tears. "Maybe I should..." She started, her voice trailing off.

"An...abortion..?" I finished for her. I never liked abortions. Never. But, it was Alex's choice.

"I can't do that Harper, I c-can't..." She said, crying once again. I felt horrible for her.

She looked away from me, her lips in a small pout. Then I couldn't stop myself. I shouldn't do it, but I needed to. Yet, I don't know why.

I leaned my face towards her, filling the space in between us every second. Then there was none left to be filled. My warm lips met hers, and it surprised me when she didn't pull away...

* * *

**A/N: The first kiss! Awwww!**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews! You know you want to. You know!**

**Maxie Black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was bored, and it was about 3:00 in the morning, so I wrote chapter 3! I had so many spelling errors, it was hilarious. Thank god for spell check, eh?**

**Anyway, you probably don't read author notes, so, on to chapter three!**

**Disclaimer:...Still don't own this. Really.**

**So much fluff in this chapter! It's cute though, at least I think so. My other chapters will be a lot more serious. I just needed a happy one before the others.**

* * *

After a few of the precious moments of the unforgettable kiss Alex and I shared, I pulled away first. Why didn't she pull away when I first leaned in? Good thoughts filled my head, and butterflies entered my stomach.

"Alex...I'm sorr-" I started, but Alex cut in.

"Don't be...I really like you Harper." She said.

"I know, I know. As your best friend, and nothing more. I understand that, and I hope I didn't ruin our-" I went on, some of my words slurred because of how fast I was talking.

"No, no...Harper. Ever since I told you I was pregnant, and you took...care of me. I realized. I love you more then a friend. More then a best friend. More then a sister." She said. I almost cried. I have dreamed about this before. But, it wasn't a dream.

"Really...?" I ask cautiously. She wouldn't lie to me about this, but it was all I could say at this point. Alex nodded, and I smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Really, Harper." She said, and after a minute, we both pulled away from the hug.

"We have _our_ own secret now." I said, smiling at her. I pinched my leg, to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Yea...Me, you, and our...little one." Alex said, resting her hand on her stomach. Even though she wasn't sure if she was going to keep the child or not. That's what she would call it. Our baby.

"Yea..." I said, my voice trailing off, along with my thoughts. I was finally with Alex. I finally kissed Alex, and she likes me too. More then a friend. I couldn't ask for a better day.

"Now, I am the lesbian, pregnant, 15 year old daughter. But I have the best girl I could ever want. My best friend." Alex said, smiling gently. More then she has in a while, I think.

"A-lexxxxxxxxx!" A voice, obviously Alex's older brother, called. Alex and I looked up, both annoyed by him. I can't believe I use to like him. I shuddered lightly at the thought. He was just so..childish? I don't know. He was a nice guy yea, but...

"Alex!!" Justin yelled again, and Alex rolled her eyes, getting up, and opening the door. "What!" She yelled back, even though Justin was standing right there.

"Dad...wants us to come downstairs. To...stu-dy...in the..." Justin started, and Alex cut him off, like she had done to me.

"She knows, Justin." Alex said, on the urge to slam the door in his face for ruining the moment.

"Oh, well, dad needs you downstairs." He finished, a goofy smile on his face as always.

"But...I have company." She said, and I smiled to myself.

"So? It's important Alex." Justin said, looking back as his dad yelled from down-stairs.

"Alex! Justin! Come on!" Jerry yelled, and Alex sighed.

"I'll be right down dad!" She shouted back, and held up a finger toward me, gesturing she would be back in a minute. I laid back on her bed, waiting for her return.

"Daddy...Can I miss this lesson, and you can teach it to me later? Harper is here." Alex said, her big brown eyes irresistable, and little pout adorable.

"Bu- I don't- But- Ha- She can- Fine." Jerry stuttered, then took the two boys down to the lair.

Alex smiled, and moved back upstairs. She entered the room, and I sat up. "So..." I said, needing to break the silence.

"So...?" Alex repeated, then leaned in, to kiss me. I was caught off guard, and almost lost my breath. I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen when finally we moved away. But I wasn't going to complain. Hell no. Never.

"I need to get use to it. Because...your kissable." Alex flirted, moving her hair out of her face, and smiling. More then before. It made me happy to know that she was happy because of me. Even if it was just for a couple hours. She was happy, and that's all I wanted...needed to know.

"Well..practice all you want." I smiled, and we laid on the bed, on our sides so we could look at each other. Smiling, I went into kiss her this time. I couldn't resist. I know kissing should mean something...but she was right there. How could I stay still with her lying there...being...a tease.

"Alex! Da-" Justin had walked in while we had kissed, and he just stood there. We scrambled away from each other. But he saw. He saw.

"Justin, I can explain..."

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha, cliffy. Sorta, I guess. I can't write anymore, sorry its not as long as my others. Or maybe it is. I don't really know, I need sleep.**

**So, review! I love them. They make be feel special.**

**Maxie Black.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just now realized that I haven't updated in a long time, so here it is! Chapter four! This had a bit more fluff then I wanted, but trust me, the next chapter...That won't have as much. D**

**So, since I don't think anyone reads Author Notes, Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue. D**

* * *

Justin just stood there. His brown eyes wide, his face in shock. Out of /everything/ Alex did. He was not expecting this.

"Justin please, you can't tell anyone.." Alex pleaded, she looked as if she were going to cry.

"But..Alex, why this? I mean, I didn't even think. I wouldn't expect, I can't..." Justin trailed off, trying to find the right thing to say.

"I know, its weird. But please Justin...I really love Harper. I didn't know it before, but now I do."

Justin was a bit stunned. Why hadn't he realized before? Right, because he never even though it would be possible for Alex. She was such a...girl. Going around, picking up guy after guy, flirting and making them jealous. Now she was with Harper.

"Please, Justin..." I finally spoke up. Alex had enough problems as it is. She didn't need anyone to know about it. It was suppose to be just between us. As in Alex and I...I sighed, once Justin became to speak up.

"Okay." But with that single word, I felt so much better. Justin continued, but I so wished he didn't. "But..why? How did you just...find out?" He asked, curiously. He walked in the door a bit more, closing it behind him. Alex sat down next to me, her hand resting a bit above my knee.

"Should we?" I began, wondering if Alex would tell her brother the truth. All of it. Alex looked at me sadly, and nodded. I brushed my hand against her soft cheek, and she began to explain it all with her brother. Justin sat down next to Alex, and as her story began, he became even more shocked.

"Justin...remember that party I went to?" Alex started, then continued when Justin nodded. "I drank a ton of punch, and it apparently..wasn't." Alex wanted to cry. Just break down in my arms, that way. She could feel protected. The way I wanted her to be...Though, she started the story up again. "I got drunk, then...I blur out." Tears rolled from Alex's eyes. "I woke up, naked, bruised, sore...and confused. I knew what happened, but I didn't want it to. I wanted to wake up from the nightmare. I wanted to run away, I wanted it to all go away." More tears. She rubbed her eyes furiously, hating how weak she felt. "The guy...obviously didn't wear protection...and I...I...I'm..." Alex trailed off, but she didn't need to say the rest.

Justin pulled her into the biggest hug he had ever given her, and whispered..."Pregnant." Alex nodded into his shoulder, soaking his shirt in tears. I was so upset, that I wanted to cry too, but I stayed strong.

Alex then pulled away, and finished her story. "I told Harper, and she took care of me. Then I realized. It wasn't a sister type friendship. It wasn't a friend type friendship. It was more. It was love. It was love." Alex repeated, smiling weakly at me. I smile back, with all the energy, and happiness I could muster up.

Then, Justin broke the news. "What are you going to do...obviously...it will become...you know. Obvious." Alex nodded sadly.

"I will have to tell mom and dad. They would have to understand. I was...raped. Not like I chose for this to happen. But..even though there is so much bad surrounding me. There is...love too. Love I would of never found without it. I smiled at Alex, and I wanted to kiss her, but it would of been weird, since Justin was there and all.

"So..you are keeping it?" Justin asked, and Alex nodded.

"It's Harper's child, and it's my child."

"Oh. Well, Uh...I should, should I, how far, do..." Justin once again slurred, and muttered. Alex grinned a bit, and shook her head. "Just go." She said teasingly.

"Right...Now, I will be...right in my room. If you need me." He smiled, then leaved. Finally, we were alone.

"It was so hard...so hard to tell him." Alex began to cry once more, the slight happiness that Justin had..sorta brought was gone, just like that. I pulled Alex closer to me, and was almost cradling her. "Shh, it's alright. Everything will be okay." Alex muttered something, and I just knew what she said.

"Of course I am sure. I won't let anything happen to you Alex." I said, moving my fingers through her hair. Alex looked at me, her eyes red and puffy, her lips in a pout.

"I love you Harper..." She said, then reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back smiling a bit, and we laid down, breaking apart from the kiss. I smiled, and hugged her, pulling up the sheets at the same time which was a bit hard. Soon, we fell asleep. Our problems fading away, even though they would just be gone for a few hours...

* * *

**I hope this chapter is alright! I will try my best to update within the week! Yell at me if I don't. Thoughhh, if I got more reviews I would so update faster. **

**Maxie Black.**

**Review, you know you want too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Finally I made chapter 5. I was on a sugar high, and needed something to do. Sorry this isn't very long, I will try my best to make the next chapters a lot longer. I hope you like this one. I wanted to get inside Alex's head and explain how she was feeling. I think I did a good job. Do you? I hope so. D **

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't read these. Hehe...**

**Disclaimer: Really...I don't own this. Only the plot belongs to me. But I don't really care if you use it, teehee.**

* * *

She woke up with a start, her hair flailing wildly in her eyes before it settled down. The nightmare was terrible. Alex has finally told her parents everything. And yes, everything. Theresa and Jerry totally flipped out. Making her get an abortion, making sure she never saw Harper again. It was horrible, and Alex prayed with everything she had left that it wouldn't happen. Her parents would understand. It wasn't really her fault...right? Right. She had gotten drunk by accident. Gotten pregnant by accident. Fell in love with Harper...by accident? No, no. Alex had loved Harper all along. Hadn't she? Or...was it just now. Did all of this mess...cause Alex to feel the way she does? Did she really love Harper? Alex shook her head. She did...She did.

Cupping a hand over her mouth, a wave of dizziness and nausea overcame the brunette, and she rushed to the bathroom, throwing up the remainder of her dinner from last night. "Oh please...just go away...please...it hurts so much." Alex moaned to herself, holding her hair back with her hand as she continued to puke a second time. She sighed and stood up when it was over, then flushed the toilet and went to brush her teeth. She wished Harper was here right now. Harper always made things better, but with everything going on, the last thing she needed from her parents was suspicion.

Moving back to her bedroom, Alex's pale hands grabbed her photo album, and flipped through it. There was a section for family, friends, and then just from random things that didn't fit anywhere else.

Looking at a picture of Alex and Harper on the beach, Alex felt guilty. Was it fair to just...dump all of this on Harper? Sure she wanted to help, but Harper had a lot of other things going on. Her parents just split up, she had swimming practice, and school work. Her other friends also. Spending all of her time with Alex, just comforting her didn't really seem ok. Not to Alex. Sure, they were together now, but did it make a difference? Alex loved having Harper around, but did she feel the same way? Getting butterflies (the bad kind) in her stomach, she grabbed her phone, and called Harper.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked curiously. It looked like Alex's number, I hoped it was.

"Harper? C-Can...you come over?" Alex's worried voice spoke into the phone. I frowned. She didn't seem to happy.

"Of course...but...what's wrong? Are you OK? Did your...parents find out?" I said, rather fast too. I wondered if she actually heard me.

"No, no, nothing is wrong...I just... want you to come over." She said, almost to fast. I knew something was up. She wasn't acting like normal, and that worried me. Maybe she just wanted to tell me in person? I nodded into the phone, like she could see me.

"Sure, I will be right over." I said, then hung up after Alex said thank you. I grabbed my things and headed for her place.

* * *

I pretty much ran, I got there so fast. I knocked on the door one time, then Alex suddenly yanked it open, dragging me inside and up to her room.

"Harper, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to be such a bother. You don't have to be my babysitter anymore. I will be f-fine fine on my own. Maybe we can still be friends though, you know? I-I-" Alex said, so fast I thought that her brain might explode.

"Whoa Whoa, Alex...What do you mean? Y-You don't want to be together? I don't think you are a bother at all...I love spending time with you..."

"N-No, Harper...It's ok. You don't have to lie for me..." Alex said, I could already see her eyes puffing up and watering.

"Alex...I'm not lying...I really love you." I said to her, pulling her into a hug.

"R-Really? Because I love you a lot to. More then anyone else, and if I'm pressuring you in-into helping me, don't. Please?" She mumbled into my neck as she nuzzled me.

"Your not a bother Alex...your never a bother." I said, running my tanned fingers through Alex's dark hair.

"Harper...I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" I looked at her curiously as she pulled around from me and paced, her hand over her stomach.

"Lets run away."

And with those words, I think my life just changed forever.

* * *

**So, I hope you like the latest chapter. I will try my best to update ASAP!**

**And...REVIEW! They make me happy. Thanks to you all that have already!**

**Maxie Black.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there lovely readers! I finally updated my story, I wanted to do it sooner but school really gets in the way. I was bored, and in the mood to write the next chapter! Lucky you, huh? So, enjoy! It's longer then the last two!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you still think I own this? I DON'T! ARG!**

* * *

"R-run away? Alex, are you insane? We can't do that. We will be in even more trouble then, and where would we even go?" I asked, I knew I was talking to fast, but that didn't keep me from slowing down.

"My uncle Steven. He is studying in China for about six months. He left a week ago. Harper...Uncle Steven only lives a few miles away. I could...get us there really fast. Please Harper, I can't take it here much longer. It's getting more obvious every day, please. Please just go with me." Alex begged. Even I knew that pregnant women could get hormonal, and say things they don't mean because they are upset, or whatever. But...this sounded real. Urgent, even. Maybe it would be better this way.

"Alright...I will go with you." I said softly, brushing Alex's soft, dark hair out of her eyes, along with a tear that had ran down her pale face.

"Thank you Harper. I love you so much." She said, wrapping her arms around me. And I smiled, because I could feel the tiny, round bump touch my stomach. That was her baby, and part of out future.

"We better start packing though. I mean, what will we do for money? I have some of my savings, but that won't last very long." I said, cut off from my rambling when Alex brought out a credit card.

"How...How did you get that?"

"It's for emergency's only. I have mine, and Justin's." Alex said, smiling a bit.

I smiled, because I should of known. "You have been planning this for a while...haven't you?" I asked her, but I knew all to well. I knew Alex more then I knew myself, and Alex felt the same way with Harper. They really were best friends, only more. They loved each other more then they thought they would love anyone else.

"Maybe..." Alex said, her smirk coming back. It wrinkled her nose slightly, and showed her dimples. I loved it when she gave her signature smirk. It melted all the bad away, even for a moment. And I haven't seen her like that in a while.

"Well, now that we have the money covered, and I'm guessing you have all of your clothes packed..." I paused, and glanced at her, shaking my head. "That just leaves me. I will be back in about...30 minutes. Okay?" I smiled, giving her a light kiss before leaving Alex's house, and going to my own. My mom was passed out on the couch, as usual after work. So I had no need to pack light, or make up an excuse. I packed about eight or nine shirts, and five pairs of jeans along with skirts and such. My pajamas, underclothing were all neatly packed. Soon I had two suitcases. In my purse I threw in make up, my toothbrush and paste, a comb, and more along those lines. Soon I was finished, and all that was left was...a note.

* * *

_  
_

_Dear Mom,_

_I am leaving with Alex for a while. There have been some problems we need to get over before we come back. Please don't freak out. I will be fine. I love you, and I will see you soon. Maybe even call you, but don't be hopeful. Don't make it a big deal, we are safe and secure. I know you will worry, but please. Don't._

_Harper._

* * *

And with that, I sighed, and left it on pinned on the fridge. There was nothing else on there, so she would have to find it eventually. Smiling down at my mom, I left my house. I wouldn't be seeing it for a while. Then, I made my way back to Alex's house. It was hard to get there without being noticed. I had two big sized suitcases. But, no one in this town would question me. They would just figure I was some strange girl on a loooong sleepover. Soon, I arrived at Alex's house.

* * *

I called before I knocked on the door. And Alex answered the door within seconds. She had all of her things with her, and she moved passed me, into the hallway. "It's to dangerous to take the bus, so I did some studying. I can...teleport....us to my Uncle's house." Alex said, whispering so quietly I could barely hear her. I nodded, and I even admit that I was excited to see Alex use magic.

"Safeus Escapeus Steven Museum." Alex whispered, and I could feel a tingly feeling in my stomach, then, I could see nothing. The room opened up like a cartoon. You know, how they zoom in using a circle. We stepped out of the black hole type thing, and I looked around. This place was amazing, and huge. The couch almost circled around the entire living room, all the seats facing a giant plasma screen. The whole house was covered in exotic plants, art, and pictures. There had to be one master bedroom, and about...four guest rooms? It was amazing. I looked over at Alex, and smiled.

"Are you sure we can stay here?" I asked, still wandering through the house.

"Totally. He will be gone for a while. And everyone knows he is gone, so no one will show up unexpected." She replied.

"Good." I said, smiling. I walked into the master bedroom, and sat my suitcases on the bed. I was...pretty sure Alex and I would be in the same bed. I was hopeful at least. I wanted to be as close as possible, encase I needed to help with anything. That, and the fact that I loved spending time with her. It was my new habit, and I wasn't sure if I would get rid of it any time soon. Alex thought the same, they were addicted to each other.

* * *

"Alex....what do you think will happen?" I asked, nervously.

"Happen to what?" She asked, I knew I wasn't clear. But I asked it anyway.

"What if our parents look for us? And find us? What if they make us never see each other again? What if they find out your pregnant...and make you get an abortion?" I asked urgently, and scared. Alex sat next to me, and leaned against me.

"I don't know Harper. I don't want to think that will happen. Maybe they will understand? And let us be together, and let me keep...the baby." She said. Maybe she was right, but, maybe she was wrong. Her voice did sound forced and...unsure. But I shook the questions away. We were already here. We were in the trouble, and we would have to fight to make sure we could do this. We could do this.

We could do this.

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter was to your liking! Just to warn you, I made this story rated 'M' for a reason. Don't be surprised if the characters do anything...mature. =D**

**So, review, because they make us writers happy. Unless you give flames. They I will strongly dislike you. =D**

**Maxie Black **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long for the update. =( I have been super busy with Christmas things. But now, I so have time, so here is chapter seven! Hope it's good!!

And...here...we...go!

Disclaimer - Srsly guys, I don't own any of this. The plot line maybe, but I wouldn't care if any one else made a story with a basic plot line like mine. =D

Whoosh!

* * *

We could do this...

We could do this...

Right?

I woke up with a start at about six in the morning, my nightmare to much for my brain to handle. I had a dream that Alex's parents had found us, and that they forced Alex to have an abortion. It was so horrible. So much shoving, yelling. Name calling. That still stung, even now, when I was awake. Rubbing my head, I sat up fully, noticing Alex blinking her eyes awake.

"Why are you up at..." Alex paused to look over at the clock. "Six in the morning!?" Alex said, acting as if I were completely crazy.

I giggled a bit, and answered. "Just..not tired anymore." I explained, not liking the fact that it was a lie, but I did not want to worry Alex at all. Any more stress, and she would probably explode from it all.

Alex nodded, "Oh. I do that sometimes. Except, you know. It's about ten." She smiled, lying back down. Her eyelids looked ready to collapse, as if they were made of led.

"Of course. You should go back to bed, though." I insisted, pulling the blankets back over her not for long, thin body. "I will go make breakfast for later. If I don't end up burning down his house...of course." I said. What could I make for breakfast? Cereal? That was about it.

"I think I already know what I want for breakfast." Alex countered, sitting up and pulling me closer to her as she kissed me lightly.

I felt like I was floating. Though, before she thought I didn't enjoy it, I kissed back. Parting my lips, our tongues mingled. I didn't know what was happening until I felt the cold air poke at my bare skin. Alex was lifting my pajama top over my head. I didn't pull away though. I didn't insist that it was to soon. We were sixteen. It was horribly early, right?

A flutter of pleasure sprang to the apex in between my legs as I felt Alex's cold hands brush against my breast, and reach around to un-clip my bra.

It was so strange. I didn't want her to stop. I suppose that is why I reached over and lifted her shirt over her head. Maybe Alex thought I was to slow, though, because she pulling the rest of her shirt off in a hurry, and leaned forward against me, her lips attacking mine.

I moved my hands under her, and began to pull down her pajama bottoms. I felt her smiled against my lips. The slight gesture took a bunch of worry and threw it away. Alex wanted this too. I felt her move her hands down my body until she pulled down on the hem of my pants, slipping them down and off my legs and down to the floor. We were both naked, except for our panties. I couldn't lie and say it wasn't embarrassing. Though, it was the good kind of embarrassing.

Alex was beautiful.

Alex tugged my purple, polka-dot panties down, throwing them off the bed. She traced a cold finger down the lips, and I shuttered.

I had never felt a thing like it.

* * *

By the time we were finished, I felt like I was floating. What just happened what the best feeling in the world. I felt whole. I felt loved.

Alex felt the same way. After she found out about the pregnancy, everything fell apart. Now, everything was being healed. It just took Harper.

Moving out of the now sleeping Alex's embrace, I got up and got dressed. My cheeks were still flushed, my heart was still racing. My emotions were still out of control. It felt..great.

I silently strode out of the room, walking out into the huge living room. Hearing a car door slam, I jumped a bit. Silence.

Then, huge, booming knocks on the door.

"Alex!? Alex, are you in there?" Harper recognized the voice as Theresa, Alex's mom. Her eyes widening in fear, Harper ran into the master bedroom, and shook Alex awake.

"Alex! Your mom is here, you have to get us out of here!" I said, my voice in a whisper, but it was urgent, and scared. I was so worried. How would Theresa act? Alex's eyes snapped open, and she jumped out of bed. She was already in a long tee-shirt, and of course her underwear.

Grabbing all the clothes scattered in the room from...a while ago, we stuffed them in the open suitcase. Alex and I could hear the door on the lock being opened. I began to panic. More and more of my nightmares flooded back. The abortion. The horrible refusal of acceptance. The names. I couldn't take it, and I knew Alex probably couldn't either.

"I am sick of this place, teleport us to my room's friendly face!" Alex said, just in time. Theresa and Jerry had just walked into the living room. Soon, we were in Alex's familiar, safe, room. I turned around and noticed Justin, looking up at us. I saw him shove a picture in his pocket. He looked sorta upset, but his face lit up once we saw that we were actually there. He must of missed Alex more then she thought he would.

"Thank god your safe. I thought something bad would happen to you." Justin smiled, looking at me and Alex. He looked so relieved, Alex was lucky to have a brother like him. Alex reached over, and took my hand gently, and I smiled and squeezed it a little.

To bad that the phone rang, and it was the two people we didn't want to see.

Nothing was going right, and we had no way out...

"What do we tell them Alex?" I asked her, so confused. I usually knew what to do. Weather it was by mistake, or not. Now, I was totally clueless. I was scared for Alex, though. Not for me. She would be the one with the most fault. But it wasn't her fault at all. It wasn't. I had to protect her with everything I had. Help her with everything I knew. Love her with all the heart I could. Alex needed me, and I needed her. We were a perfect match, but I didn't think anyone else would ever understand, or ever except it.

"We...we have to tell them." Alex stuttered. She didn't want to. She wanted to keep it a secret for just a little longer. Though, she knew her parents. She thought about it, and her parents wouldn't do anything that drastic. They loved her, and would accept everything that was going to happen.

They would have too. If not, everything Alex knew would shatter, and she would break...

Then I would have to help her pick up the pieces of her life. Help her glue the little that she had left.

If she had any left.

* * *

I am pretty sure this one is pretty short. Maybe not? I hope you enjoy it all the same. I have been having...distractions. Hehe. I am being told to write another story, even though it will more then likely be a one-shot. I have been thinking about it, but I told myself I needed to finish chapter seven before I started. =D

As for the 'mature' content, that wasn't much. I just wanted to give a small warning that there will be more later in the story, and it might be more graphic. I won't make it totally mature. Only short, sweet, and meaningful for the characters I suppose. =D

So, review! It makes us writers happy. Unless you give flames. Then I will strongly dislike you.

Maxie


	8. Chapter 8

**I told myself I would update once a month. I lied. I didn't update January! =O**

**Which means I have to update this story twice this month! Lucky for you guys, hehe.**

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys! I didn't think many people would actually like this story. I thought I would of gotten flamed by now. I am so glad that I haven't!**

**So here is chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer - Gosh...if you don't know by now that I don't own this, really. Get some help.**

* * *

"A-are you sure?" I asked, scared for Alex. I wasn't scared for myself. I wasn't the one pregnant, or in any of this trouble. I really hoped that her parents would take it well. They would have to. Parents had to be loving, and caring. Forgiving and accepting too. If they weren't....well then why bother them even becoming parents in the first place? It didn't make much sense if they couldn't accept and love any way their child was.

Any mistake their child made...

"I'm sure." Alex said. I could tell she was trying to stay strong.

I heard a slam, and then footsteps about ten minutes later. They were coming up the stairs. Justin gave us an understanding look. At least he knew. At least he didn't care. If he didn't freak out, maybe Alex's parents would be calm about it? Maybe they would understand.

"Alex? Alex?!" I could hear Theresa yell out, worried and scared sounding. Soon she would know.

"Mom..." Alex said weakly right when her mother ran into the room. The older woman wrapped her arms around her only daughter, kissing her head.

"Alex, thank god you are alright!" She said, then became angry. "How could you do this to us? Why would you? Never ever do it again!" she yelled and lectured. In the...stage Alex was going through, the young woman couldn't help but cry. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and wept in her mother's arms.

"Alex? No, I am sorry honey. I love you...what is wrong?" Theresa asked, her voice caring and calming.

"M-mom.." Alex started. Her voice was shaky, and her lip was quivering. "Mom...I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Alex...how did this happen?" Theresa whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"Did no one have the talk with you yet, Mom?" Justin asked. I looked over at him, and he shut up. It was the wrong time to make jokes. We all knew he was just trying to make Alex smile, but it was just the wrong time.

"Y-y-you kn-now that par-ty I went to?" Alex asked her mom, stuttering and shivering. She was so scared. Her mother seem to take it well...at least right now.

Theresa nodded, and Alex continued. "The...fruit punch-ch was actually buh-beer."

"Oh no Alex...no, please tell me."

"It wasn't my fault mom." Alex said, crying silently into her mom's chest. Theresa hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh honey...it's going to be alright baby-doll...I promise...we can get through this." Theresa said, comforting Alex the way every mother should.

"No mom! It's not gonna be alright! I am pregnant mom! It will never be okay! I am going to have a baby! I am gonna have a kid forever mom! I don't want this to happen!" Alex yelled out in between her tears.

"What?!" A male voice broke out. It was Jerry. He looked angry. "You are what?!" He yelled out again.

Theresa answered. "It wasn't her faul-"

"How could having sex not be her fault? Did she accidentally slip on him? Accidentally get naked and accidentally get pregnant? Don't even tell me it wasn't her fault!"

"Jerry!" Theresa shouted, now becoming angry at Jerry's ignorance. "She was..raped." Theresa explained. Her last words were said as if it was a poison.

"Right. That is e-fucking-xactly what she wants you to think!" Jerry yelled, glaring at Alex. "Get an abortion. Now. You aren't ready. You aren't even mature and responsible to be a wizard!" Jerry finished. Theresa looked shocked.

"Don't you even think about it Jerry!" She said. She was appalled that Jerry would even say such a thing. Something so..horrible. I was shocked too. I was scared now. I was even more scared for Alex. She was weeping now. Crying her eyes out as Justin hugged her. She cried in his shirt.

"Get an abortion, or I am out of here! I can't believe you would do something so..so stupid! So foolish! You aren't even...seventeen! You are a stupid, idiotic whore! How long have you been having sex?!" Jerry yelled, screamed and ridiculed his only daughter. Daddy's little girl. What a joke that was.

"Goodbye Jerry." Theresa said. Jerry stopped, looking shocked for a moment. He left, and slammed every door her could.

"I am so sorry mom...I am so sorry...sorry...I'm so sorry..." Alex mumbled again and again.

"It's no your fault baby girl, don't think that. He is just angry right now. He will come along and love the idea of this baby." Theresa explained. I doubted it. Looking at Alex;s mom, I could tell that even she knew her marriage was over. Looking back over at Alex and Justin, I wanted to cry. Alex's eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was messy. Tears ran down her cheeks like rain. I could tell that Justin would of liked to cry too, though he was being strong like I was. Alex needed to know that she was safe. Nothing bad would ever happen to her, or her baby. Alex rubbed her stomach lightly and slowly. She would never give this baby up. That was for sure. The child was Harper's and much as it was Alex's.

"But mom...he...was really..." Alex stopped as she gasped for breath and hiccuped. "He was so mad...what if he-" She got cut off by her mother.

"I don't care if he doesn't come back, honey...If that is how Jerry really is...I don't want to be with someone like that. It takes a crisis to see how a person really is."

"A...a crisis? I-Is that what I am mom? A crisis?" Alex asked, getting more and more hurt by the second.

"No, sweetie, no your not. This...this should be one of your happiest times of your life." Theresa explained, rubbing her daughter's lower leg in a comforting way.

"I-I also have something eles to-to confess to." Alex said, as she looked at me, my heart literally fell to my stomach as butterflies flew around. Now it was the time to tell Theresa about them. Would she stay relaxed? I hoped so. If she stormed out like...Jerry did...we would have a problem. I don't think Alex could take it. She was so fragile right now. So broken already that even the smallest like like...spilling milk would probably send her spiraling backwards. She would cry for days. She probably wouldn't talk or trust anyone ever again. I didn't want to think about what she would do. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about this right now.

"I am with someone." She said. Theresa's eyes widened.

"What?! Alex, who?!" Theresa asked, keeping her voice gentle.

There was silence for a moment as she looked at me. For a minute I thought she wanted me to tell her mom that it was me. That it was me, Harper. Her best friend since Kindergarten. Her new...girlfriend. The she looked at her mom, and I became confused after another moment of silence. Justin smiled at her, and nodded.

"It's Harper."

* * *

**So, was it alright? Did it make you angry? =O**

**Hehe, well, review! Click that weird blueish purple button like it is your job! Do it!**

**Unless you give flames. Then I will strongly dislike you.**

**(Oh, and I changed my pen-name, if you didn't notice already. It is still me though!)**


End file.
